Si quieres, te vas
by Saori Kudo
Summary: Rin le hace a Sesshomaru una pregunta muy complicada de entender, pero él siente de qué va la cosa. A veces, lo que pensamos no es realmente la verdad. Como van comprendiendo de sentimientos. Después de mucho tiempo he decido continuarlo. Rin/Sesshomaru ¡Primer fic de InuYasha!
1. Chapter 1

Había anochecido. Por orden de Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken estaban recolectando algo de leña para la fogata. Jaken murmuraba para sí mismo y Rin corría sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisa perfecta. En un momento, se fue hacia el lado contrario de Jaken, en busca de unos últimos leños, cuando coincidió con Sesshomaru.

Estaba apoyado en un tronco a la orilla de un pequeño lago, mirando al cielo estrellado con su expresión seria. Rin dejó a un lado los leños y se le acercó a paso lento. Si bien, el demonio le daba una confianza interior increíble, siempre pensaba bien lo que iba a decirle, para no llegar a enredarse en sí misma, como lo hacía Jaken cada vez que le dirigía la palabra.

-Señor Sesshomaru…-Dijo la chica colocando sus manos en su espalda y bajando la cabeza para ver como sus pies jugaban.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-Preguntó el demonio dirigiendo su mirada levemente a la aludida.

-He estado pensando… ¿qué pasará cuando usted logre lo que quiere?-Dijo la niña topando su oscura mirada con la dorada del youkai.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que… he visto como usted se ha hecho mucho más fuerte que la primera vez que lo vi, y cada vez que viajamos tiene esa mirada de determinación, que ni con los más conflictivos se le quita. Pero, cuando usted sienta que ha cumplido todos sus objetivos, ¿qué planea hacer?

Sesshomaru se acomodó mejor para enfocar completamente su mirada dorada en Rin. Se estaba acostumbrando a las preguntas de la morena, de la misma forma que estaba acostumbrado a evadirlas obligando a Jaken a responderlas, ya que algo le impedía internamente dejar con la duda a la chica.

Pero ahora no podía hacer lo mismo. Era una pregunta que estaba directamente relacionada con él, que ni con el mejor de sus esfuerzos Jaken podría responder. Aunque era una pregunta que se hacía diariamente, sentía que era bastante complicado explicárselo a (quien siempre consideraría) una niña. Además, creía saber el por qué de la pregunta y eso lo molestaba (en realidad le apenaba, pero eso jamás lo admitiría en público).

-Supongo que cuando eso pase, me radicaré en un lugar definitivo acorde a mis gustos, Rin. Aunque todo lo que conlleva eso todavía no lo comprendas.-Dijo Sesshomaru dando como terminada la conversación.

Rin bajó nuevamente la mirada, murmurando un "quería saber que haría conmigo en ese entonces" muy bajito. Pero no lo suficiente para que los oídos del youkai no lo escuchara. Soltó un leve gruñido. Lo sabía, eso se lo esperaba. Los humanos eran predecibles.

-Nunca has estado amarrada a mí, Rin. Nadie te ha obligado a acompañarme. Si cualquier día quieres irte, nada te lo impedirá. No es necesario que cumpla mis objetivos para que pase eso.-Dijo Sesshomaru claramente molesto.

-¡No lo digo por eso, señor Sesshomaru!-Gritó Rin con lagrimillas en los ojos.-Mientras estuve en esa aldea, pude aprender de las hierbas, y yo le preguntaba aquello porque quería quedarme todo el tiempo posible con usted para cuidarlo. Pero si yo le molesto, sería mejor que me separara de usted y del señor Jaken.

Sesshomaru se levantó del suelo, sin dejar de mirar a Rin (tanto por la diferencia de estatura como por que ella lloraba cabeza abajo). Había cambiado de opinión: los humanos no era predecibles, o a lo mejor, eran específicamente las humanas.

Prometiéndose a sí mismo no hacerlo nunca más en lo larga que era su vida, deslizó su mano hacia el mentón de Rin para levantar su rostro. Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho al verla derramar lágrimas, así que con sus dedos las quitó del rostro de una impresionada Rin. ¿Qué? Si los humanos no eran predecibles, los demonios lo eran mucho menos.

-No soporto verte llorar, Rin.-Dijo el youkai en un suave susurro.-Además, no te he dicho que quiero que te vayas, sólo que tu puedes hacerlo cuando quieras…

-¡Rin aprecia mucho al señor Sesshomaru y no quiere alejarse de usted!-Interrumpió la chica abrazando al demonio por un lado (era lo que alcanzaba del alto youkai).

Sesshomaru detuvo la respiración al sentir los pequeños brazos que intentaron rodear su cadera. La oleada de paz que emergió de las manos de Rin lo impresionó tanto como lo asustaron. Pero a Rin lo la alteró, si no que se separó de él con la una de sus mejores sonrisas y volvió a coger los leños para hacer la fogata, en silencio.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! La mocosa Rin se perdió en el bosque. Iba a mi lado, pero de un momento a otro desapareció. Pero no fue culpa del pobre de Jaken, amo bonito.-Gritó Jaken apareciendo por un lado de los árboles.

El pequeño demonio llegó agitado frente al youkai y se deshizo en disculpas. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba vio como Rin seguía en su labor con los leños. Suspiró exageradamente y miró a su amo para ver como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa leve.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡No sonría! ¡No es bueno! ¿Quiere que haga algo para que deje de sonreír? ¡Apuesto a que el amo bonito está así por la pena de Jaken.-Dijo el demonio corriendo de un lado a otro con desesperación.

Rin, para cuando vio la cara del youkai, ya no había sonrisa. Volvía a estar sentado y afirmado al tronco del árbol. Buscó dos piedras para comenzar el fuego que los acompañaría esa noche. Porque aunque él no lo quisiera, siempre iba a estar acompañado.

Se lo había prometido a sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Si Quieres Te Vas**_

_**Por Saori Kudo**_

Capítulo 2:

Estaba sola, sentada en una roca mirando a Ah-Un alimentarse de la hierba. Definir su actitud como de aburrimiento era decir poco, estaba al borde del sueño. Había intentado de todo para matar el tiempo, le faltaba intentar camuflarse con el paisaje, pero nada ayudaba. Y no era para menos, si llevaba casi un día sin la compañia del Señor Sesshomaru y Jaken.

Como era normal para ella, el demonio de ojos dorados desapareció de un momento a otro y se llevó con él al sirviente. Pero por lo menos le hubiese gustado que Jaken se quedase con ella, al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba haciendole caso en sus juegos. Pero no podía reclamar, no tenía derecho y tampoco ganas. Sólo esperaba que volviesen luego, los extrañaba mucho.

* * *

Había concluido su misión. Se encontraba bastante satisfecho con el resultado de sus investigaciones. Todo salía según lo que tenía planeado. Así pensaba Sesshomaru mientras volvía con su sirviente Jaken al punto de encuentro.

Después de muchos años recorriendo el mundo feudal, tomó la decisión de volver a aquel castillo que tenía en su dominio, hacia el sur. Ya que había terminado una parte muy importante de su inmortal vida, quería volver a la cotidianidad que le ofrecía aquellas paredes.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil. Llevaba más de cincuenta años sin pisar aquel castillo. La gente que le servía en las actividades domesticas ya no estaban, y el descuido del lugar era extremo. Tuvo que armarse de paciencia para que Jaken encontrara a las mismas personas, o en su defecto a sus descendientes, para que el castillo se asimilara a lo que era antes. Esa era la función de Jaken, ya que él por nada del mundo hablaría con ellos, su orgullo y superioridad se lo impedían.

Aunque, tenía que admitir que podría haber sido peor. Si no hubiese puesto un poderoso campo de energía en todo el castillo, no conservaría ni una piedra de él, y eso también lo alejó de los ladrones y otros que les encantaría hacerse con el castillo. Sí, definitivamente podría haber sido peor.

Ahora, de vuelta con su sirviente, esperaban encontrar a Rin haciendo sus siempre juegos. Pero tan insensibles que eran los dos, que no se dieron cuenta de que había demorado mucho hasta que vieron a Rin, dormida profundamente sobre Ah-Un.

-Esta chiquilla insolente que no espera al amo Sesshomaru, déjemela a mí que la despierto inmediatamente.-Dijo Jaken acercándose más a Rin.

-Déjala-Ordenó claramente Sesshomaru.-Ah-Un la llevara así hasta que despierte.

-Pero amo...-Dudó el pequeño verde.

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda sin dirigirle la palabra y tocó la cabeza derecha (Ah) del dragón. Este le siguió en silencio tomando cuidado de proteger a la niña y a la vez que no despertara. Jaken sólo suspiró y levanto mentalmente la bandera blanca.

Si no fuese porque era su amo, porque le tenía miedo y respeto, y porque sabía que lo haría polvo de un movimiento, Jaken nunca se atrevía a conversar del tema con su amo bonito. Pero ya varias personas sabían de la particular protección que le otorgaba a la humana que llevaban con ellos. Y tampoco para nadie era desconocido la historia de su padre Inu no Taisho con la humana Izayoi, madre del hanyou Inuyasha. No hacía falta ser tan inteligente para ver que, desde que casi perdió a Rin en su visita al infierno, tenía un poco más de cuidado cuando viajaba con ella.

Y recordaba aquella noche...la última vez que vio a su amo sonreír. Rin estaba alrededor de él y era obvio que la pequeña había logrado romper el escudo que separa al gran Sesshomaru del resto de la gente. Pero como era un sirviente, no podía decir nada el respecto.

Pero cualquiera que conociera al demonio más poderoso del mundo, sabría que él tenía un corazón. Aunque el mismo Sesshomaru se lo negara siempre mientras reflexionaba en silencio.

Sesshomaru giró un poco la cara hacia un lado para ver a Rin dormir, miró el paisaje que los rodeaba y afirmó mentalmente que la no tan niña Rin iba a estar muy feliz con el lugar que ocuparían.

Se maldijo, "Otra vez pensando por ella".

-Continuará-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Si Quieres Te Vas**_

_**Por Saori Kudo**_

Capítulo 3:

El sol estaba en posición de mediodía. El castillo, disfrutando de sus últimos días de primavera. Tan agradable, que mantenía a una adolescente sentada en el pasto semi-dormida, apoyada en un árbol. La suave brisa le mecía el cabello sin despertarla. Estaba en relajación total.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¿Dónde estás mocosa?-

Al sentir que la llamaban, la aludida despertó peresosamente. Sólo reaccionó cuando Jaken se detuvo frente a ella. Se había levantado en la madrugada, porque las hierbas que había plantado y cuidado sólo eran digeribles si se cosechaban antes del amanecer del último día de primavera. Por lo que después de hacer lo suyo, quedo libre sólo una hora antes de que la despertaran.

-Señor Jaken, ¿qué sucede?-Preguntó Rin soltando un bostezo.

-Sólo vengo a decirte que el amo Sesshomaru va a salir a las tierras del norte, así que también iré y debo recordarte que no salgas del territorio del castillo, sólo causarás problemas al amo.-Dijo Jaken con su siempre reprochable voz.

A la chica la noticia no le gustó para nada. Llevaban tres años en el castillo: hermoso, elegante, lleno de historias. Nunca se aburría ahí. Había aprendido a compartir con los sirvientes del castillo, demonios de mucho menos rango que su amo; y ellos aprendieron a quererla; a pesar de ser una humana. No había nada que pudiese reclamar. Pero la noticia le hacía infeliz.

De aquellos tres años viviendo en el castillo, según sus cálculos, Sesshomaru llevaba fuera dos y medio. Las constantes batallas por las tierras tenían al youkai lejos de ella siempre. Y cuando volvía por unos pocos días, pasaba encerrado en un despacho. Sólo la miraba cuando le devolvía el saludo, pero nada más. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto...

Tenía quince años, pero había crecido mucho antes y a esas alturas se estaba impacientando. Ella estaba ahí por el youkai, quería acompañarlo a todas partes, pero el castillo se había vuelto el refugio seguro para que no arriesgara su vida. Después del problema que fue para Sesshomaru en el infierno, la fueron alejando poco a poco de su amo y Jaken. Sólo veía a Ah-Un cuando salía a pasear por los terrenos enormes del castillos y el dragón la miraba fijamente, vigilando los pasos que daba.

¿Qué podía hacer? La única vez que había estado alejada de lo relacionado con Sesshomaru, fueron esos cuatro años que vivió con la anciana Kaede. Había aprendido mucho con ella, porque siempre la sacerdotisa tenía algo nuevo para enseñarle.

También compartió un año con Kagome. Aquella chica se comportaba como una hermana mayor y siempre la cuidaba. Suponía que ya era la nueva sacerdotisa, junto al hermano de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha.

Y también había dejado crecer una linda amistad con Kohaku. Cuando se fue del pueblo, pudo ver que aquel chico cuatro años mayor, tenía la misma pena de separarse. Por él realmente lamentó su ida de ese lugar.

¿Podría volver? ¿Se lo permitirían? No encontraba otra manera de salir adelante dentro de la soledad que la estaba dejando Sesshomaru.

-Señor Jaken, antes de que se vayan, ¿podría hablar con el amo Sesshomaru?-

-Por supuesto que no, niñita. El amo ya está camino a...

Se vio interrumpido por el descenso del mencionado. Su rostro no variaba nada y tenía fija su fría mirada en Rin. La chica lo miró un segundo antes de bajar la cabeza y pensar en arrepentirse de su idea. Sólo fue un momento, hasta que Sesshomaru la llamó.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-Preguntó el demonio.

Era tan serio. No expresaba nada que no fuese su invencible poder. si no hubiese sido porque conocía al youkai que tenía frente a ella, en su vida se habría atrevido a dirigirse a él, a confesarle lo que iba a confesarle en ese momento.

-Quería decirle que he estado pensando... quiero ir por una temporada a la aldea donde vive Kagome, para que ella me enseñe más de plantas y hierbas medicinales. Con la sacerdotisa Kaede aprendí lo básico y si siguiese viva estoy segura que querría enseñarme, pero Kagome me prometió que me ayudaría cuando quisiese.

-¿Qué estás diciendo mocosa mal agradecida?-Saltó Jaken.-Aquí tienes de todo y piensas negar todo lo que el amo te ha dado.

-Me siento sola. Amo este castillo y todos lo que están en ella. Pero no es lo mismo que cuando viajamos juntos. Y quiero esperar a que haya más tranquilidad para que puedan estar aquí. Por mientras, me gustaría aprender más.

Se quedó en silencio, lamentándose. Había dicho mucho más de lo que debía. No quería ponerse sentimental, Sesshomaru odiaba eso. Pero le estaba costando demasiado expresarse frente a los demonios.

-Sabes perfectamente que nada te mantiene aquí a la fuerza. Te puedes ir en el momento que quieras.-Dijo Sesshomaru sin mirar nada en particular.

-Pero no me iré para siempre. Sólo una temporada.-Aclaró inmediatamente Rin, temiendo que no la considerasen a la vuelta.

Lo miró. Dejó fija su mirada en él, tratando de que entendiera cosas que ni ella entendía. Quería llorar, pero no se rompería en ningún momento. Ganas no le faltaban.

-Llévate y cuida a Ah-Un.-Dijo finalmente Sesshomaru.

Rin se levantó y caminó hacia el demonio. Como hacía cuando era pequeña, lo abrazó por el abdomen.-Lo extrañaré mucho Señor Sesshomaru.

-Vamos Jaken.-Dijo el youkai después de que Rin lo soltase.

[][][][][][]

-Realmente te extrañaré mucho Sesshomaru.-Susurró Rin dejando caer por fin las lágrimas cuando ambos ya emprendieron vuelo.

Pero Sesshomaru a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable escuchó claramente a Rin y olió sus lágrimas. Cerró los ojos quitándose la imagen de la pequeña humana llorando y siguió su viaje.

***CONTINUARÁ***

¡Buenas a todos! Esta es mi primera intervención, despues de tres capítulos. Como se habrán dado cuenta, era un al comienzo, pero un día se me ocurrió una continuación y aquí me ven actualizando. Agradezco a todas las personas que se han molestado en tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi fic. Muchas gracias, sobre todo a los que pidieron continuación desde que dije que era one-shot.

Si han visto mi otro fic (de Detective Conan), es mucho más extenso, demasiado más. Pero me he dado cuenta que en esta pareja me sale mejor lo preciso. No es que pueda explayarme tanto con Sesshomaru si no quiero sacarlo de su personaje. Pero bueno...no se desconecten de este fic.

Nos vemos ojala que luego y espero que les siga gustando.

El mejor regalo para mí, es que les guste esta historia.

Saori Kudo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Si Quieres Te Vas**_

_**Por Saori Kudo**_

Capítulo 4:

La aldea estaba algo alterada. Ese era un día especial. Un día de fiesta. Todos llevaban algo hacia el centro de la aldea y las mujeres encargadas preparaban lo que correspondía. La felicidad era algo obvio y la responsable era una mujer que había llegado hace un año a sus vidas nuevamente: Rin.

Estaba de cumpleaños. Sus dieciséis primaveras. La sacerdotisa Kagome no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la cercanía de la fecha y propuso a todos los de la aldea que celebrara el acontecimiento. La gente, que ya había conocido a Rin los cuatro años que había vivido ahí, la quería mucho y la consideraban una fuerte asistente y sucesora de su sacerdotisa. Al igual que Kagome había logrado unir mucho más a la aldea y a sus pobladores. Consideraban un gesto mínimo organizarle una fiesta sorpresa.

Sorpresa. Inuyasha dudaba que pudiese ser una sorpresa. Desde lo alto de un árbol miraba como todos trabajaban con una sonrisa en la cara. Si Rin no se daba cuenta sería porque Kohaku cumpliría bien su rol de distractor. Le parecía increíble que todos estuvieran sin quejarse. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, todos. Qué locura era celebrar un año más de vida. Él llevaba muchas.

-¡ABAJO!-No tuvo tiempo para preverlo, cayó directamente al suelo. Kagome lo miraba con el ceño demasiado fruncido y (tenía que aceptarlo) unas enormes ganas de asesinarlo.

-¡Inuyasha! O estás ayudando a llevar cosas o cuidas de nuestros cachorros.-Reclamó la sacerdotisa.

-¡Feh! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Me conformo con saludar a Rin por su cumpleaños y eso ya lo hice.

-¡Entonces cuida a nuestros hijos! Revolotean por todos lados y pueden botar algo. ¡Haz algo!

-Pues para que te des cuenta, estoy asegurándome que Rin no se acerque antes de tiempo a la aldea. Soy el más capacitado para eso.-Mintió descaradamente Inuyasha, cumpliendo con su función: la leve sonrisa de Kagome.

La sacerdotisa iba a lanzar algún argumento para probar la inutilidad de su macho en esa ocasión, pero silenció al ver como sus hermosas orejas de perro se movían rápidamente. Lo miró con una clara interrogación en su rostro, esperando una respuesta. Pero Inuyasha sólo atinó a decir:

-Vuelvo en un momento.-Y se perdió entre los enormes árboles que los rodeaban.

Inuyasha no dejaba de escuchar en su mente una voz odiosamente conocida que lo llamaba. Lo estaba esperando dado el día que era. La voz firme, decidida y a la vez sin emoción que decía: _"Te espero Inuyasha"_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-

Esa solitaria zona de la aldea, poblada nada más que por animales y árboles enormes, era su favorita. Era donde ellos compartían sus momentos en silencio, apreciando el paisaje. Allí estaban Kohaku y Rin. Se apoyaban en el árbol que tenían a su espalda y a la vez en el otro. El pobre adolescente de diecinueve años que era Kohaku todavía no se acostumbraba a tener el pequeño rostro de Rin sobre su hombro, y mantenía sus mejillas cada vez menos rojas. Irradiaban tan buena relación, que él a pesar de ser un cazador se podía sentir la tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto más debo esperar, Kohaku?-Preguntó Rin sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-Creo que todavía falta un poco.-Suspiró mirando el cielo.

-Fue muy amable de parte de Kagome organizar todo.

No era secreto para Rin la celebración que le estaban preparando, a uno de los niños de la aldea se le escapó cierta información confidencial. Por suerte Kohaku apareció y la convenció de hacerse la desentendida con el asunto hasta que la sorprendieran. Rin aceptó encantada.

-¿Estás bien, Rin? Te he notado así de distraída durante los últimos días.-Observó Kohaku mirando a su amiga, que tenía la mirada fija en un punto desconocido.

-Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que…-Rin buscó la forma más clara de explicarse.-Ya voy a cumplir un año de vivir nuevamente aquí, y he sido muy bien recibida, muy bien tratada. Sin embargo no he sabido nada del Señor Sesshomaru o del Señor Jaken.

Y es que los extrañaba tanto. Eran los seres más particulares que conocía y nadie podía asimilarse a ellos. Con Kohaku podía explicarse libremente y no le preguntaba nada. Sólo la escuchaba. Pero deseaba tanto verlos, que lloraba en silencio cada vez que se encontraba con Ah-Uh mientras la vigilaba.

-Es que hay que ser obvios. Si no estuvieran preocupados por mí, no hubiesen dejado a Ah-Uh conmigo. Es su mejor compañero de viajes. Entonces, ¿por qué no vienen a verme? ¡Ni siquiera el señor Jaken!

-Deben estar muy ocupados, Rin. Sólo tienes que recordar la razón por la cual decidiste venir a .consolaba con lo mismo.

-Lo sé. ¡Es que es tan frustrante!-Dijo Rin apoyándose con más ahínco en su amigo.

La recibió acariciando su hombro. Llevaba un buen rato pensando en hablar con ella. Su relación hace una semana había cambiado algo y no sabía que significaba. Hace una semana no se le hubiese ocurrido estar tan cerca de ella haciéndole cariño, menos besarle la cabeza. Era algo completamente nuevo entre ellos.

-Rin… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije hace unos días?-Preguntó el guerrero con calma y a la vez con nerviosismo.

No evitó el sonrojarse. Kohaku le propuso ser su pareja. Ella no había respondido y él sólo pidió que lo pensara. ¿Quién podría decirle que no a un hombre como él? Pero no estaba segura. No sabía por qué, pero toda esa semana pensaba en lo bueno de su amigo. Era atento, alegre, responsable…y otras tantas características que lo hacían el hombre ideal.

¿Qué la detenía? Esa relación extraña que tenía con Sesshomaru, que le exigía pedir su autorización para todo. ¿La costumbre? No sabía, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Sí lo he hecho. Siempre te pienso, Kohaku. Incluso cuando estás a mi lado.-Respondió dulcemente Rin.-Pero necesito unos días más. Me gustaría pedirle consejo a Kagome, pero sin que esté Inuyasha al lado o con sus orejas dispuestas a escuchar. Ella siempre me apoya, y es como una hermana mayor que me cuida. Sé que me ayudará a sacarme unos enredos que tengo en la cabeza.

Lo vio suspirar y mirar hacia otro lado. Se sintió culpable, porque le había dicho algo tan lindo al comienzo para dejarlo en las mismas ascuas. ¿Realmente lo había dejado en la misma situación? Lo miró, aún apoyada en él. Kagome tenía un buen método para apaciguar a Inuyasha cuando también lo dejaba con la duda. ¿Sería muy suelto de su parte hacerlo también?

-Kohaku…-El aludido miró hacia Rin bajando la cabeza un poco por la diferencia de estatura y se encontró con un corto beso en los labios de la morena.

-Tienes que mirar lo bueno de todo, te he dicho algo más positivo que negativo en mi respuesta. Sólo tienes que esperar unos días más, ¿vale?-Dijo Rin tragándose la vergüenza y mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo…esto…creo que ya es hora de volver, ¿no?-Kohaku los levantó a los dos, sonriendo de lado.

-Sí. Podríamos volver por el camino largo, para asegurarnos que llegamos a buena hora.-Asintió la morena.

¡Era toda una atrevida! ¡Ella dio su primer beso! ¡Ella lo inició, aunque fuera muy corto! Y aunque fuera muy corto, sintió perfectamente los labios de su "amigo", los conoció un poco. ¡Cuando se lo dijera a Kagome! Que no se sentía TAN culpable, que no había sido desagradable.

Miró a Kohaku, él la miró. Y supo que esos días volverían a tratarse como amigos, si a ella no se le escapaba ese lado pícaro que escondía muy adentro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Había llegado. Inuyasha encontró en el lugar que esperaba encontrar a su hermano. Lo primero que vio fue su brazo izquierdo completamente recuperado. Con rencor, recordó que eso lo había hecho Kagome con sus poderes. Por lo demás seguía todo igual en él. Exceptuando el mismo brazo izquierdo que cargaba con algo.

Aunque la pequeña Rin no supiera, Sesshomaru había visitado dos veces anteriores la aldea, pero sólo podía soportar un momento la presencia de su medio hermano para saber de la morena. No quería que supiera de su presencia allí. Inuyasha barajaba algunas opciones del por qué, pero obviamente no las iba a discutir ¿Qué le importaba a él?

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó de mal modo el medio demonio.

-¿Así saludas a tu familia? No sé como Kagome aguanta tu pésimo carácter.-Comentó en un susurro perfectamente escuchado por su hermano.

-No me hables de carácter, Sesshomaru y dime qué haces aquí.-Exigió Inuyasha a punto de querer iniciar una pelea.

-Jaken.-Llamó Sesshomaru sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha.

El pequeño demonio salió de atrás del árbol que sostenía a Sesshomaru. Traía una caja envuelta en papel. Rápidamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su amo, caminó hasta quedar frente a Inuyasha y dejó el paquete a sus pies. De la misma manera que avanzó, retrocedió hasta llegar al lado de Sesshomaru.

-¿No crees que deberías entregarle esto tú mismo?-Preguntó Inuyasha sin tomar el regalo.-Kagome me dijo que ella esperaba que le hicieras alguna visita, porque extrañaba a ambos.-Refiriéndose también al demonio sapo.

-No necesito entregarle esto yo. No quiero verla.-

-Pues mira tú qué curioso. No quieres verla, pero vienes a preguntar por ella. No necesitas de ella pero le das regalos. Muy buena manera de alejarla de ti. Todo un Casanova.-Se burló Inuyasha a sabiendas de la reacción del otro demonio.

-No tengo tiempo para que tu inexistente cerebro entienda lo que digo, sólo…-Sesshomaru cortó lo que iba a decir para concentrar todos sus sentidos en su nariz.

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Lo único que podría distraer a su hermano aparte de un ataque (nada probable), era el aroma de Rin. Buscó su olor y dio fácilmente con ella; estaba cerca (para ellos que recorren mucho en poco tiempo). Buscó alguna diferencia y cuando la encontró abrió los ojos impresionado, mirando a Sesshomaru. El aroma de Rin se mezcló por unos segundos con otro conocido para él: el olor de Kohaku.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía que Sesshomaru también había identificado el otro olor como el de Kohaku. Rin, de alguna u otra forma, había besado a Kohaku, o al revés. Captó inmediatamente el leve seño fruncido del youkai. Jaken lo miraba atemorizado ante lo que pudiera hacer. Pensó que lo mejor era distraerlo antes de que dañara a Kohaku.

-Sesshomaru.-Cortó Inuyasha, evitando que los ojos del youkai se volvieran rojos de la furia.-Rin va a seguir con su vida sin ti, si ella no te ve. Aquí está bien. Cuenta con todos nosotros y tiene una increíble atracción con Kohaku, pero creo que sigue esperando verte. Las humanas son completamente extrañas, pero algo que tengo claro es que pueden esperar eternamente o aburrirse, y Rin se va a aburrir. Así que si decides venir otra vez, búscala a ella directamente. No volveré a ayudarte como mensajero. Le estás haciendo daño y eso sí realmente parece no importarte.

-No es ningún error a tu vida que tengas cariño por un humano, Sesshomaru.-Continuó aprovechando la atención del youkai.-Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer por ella, después de bajar al infierno por ella. Eso te hace ser mejor, le das más sentido a tu vida. No es algo malo. Si hubieses entendido eso hace tiempo, Rin nunca hubiese llegado a vivir de nuevo aquí.

Sesshomaru no quitó los ojos de Inuyasha. Seguía serio. Inuyasha estaba seguro que si no fuera porque él estaba ahí, habría salido hace rato tras el próximamente cadáver de Kohaku.

-Si tanto te molesta hacer de mensajero, bien. La próxima vez que venga, buscaré directamente a Rin. Pero vendré luego, tengo que cuidar mis tierras.-Se molestó en decir Sesshomaru.-Encárgate del regalo.

Lo dejó irse. Con su sapo y todo. No entendía por qué se tomaba la molestia de intentar hablar con su hermano, como si esperara que le pidiera consejo amoroso. El día que Sesshomaru hablara de sentimientos iba a permitir que Myoga tomara libremente de su sangre. Tomó el regalo de Rin y volvió tranquilamente hacia la aldea.

:-:-:-:-:-CONTINUARÁ-:-:-:-:-:

Chan Chan Chan! Gracias por la espera. Las vacaciones desde diciembre a marzo fueron tan aburridas que ni ganas daban de escribir. Aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Por el momento, me mantengo fiel a la línea de expresión de Sesshomaru. A Rin la dejo ser más libre, no sumisa. Que ella decida qué hacer. Para el próximo capítulo, el reencuentro de Sessh y Rin después de la separación. ¡Les advierto que habrá choques de carácter! Ahí dejaré que nuestro guapo youkai suelte al fiero que lleva por dentro a través de la lengua.

Gracias a (ahora daré las gracias puntalmente):

YOHOHO

sofii brindis

Dulce Locurilla

DobexiisDobs

Zakurayui

Guest

lisa

Se les agradece la paciencia, la persistencia y todo. ¡Nos vemos en una próxima entrega!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Si Quieres Te Vas**_

_**Por Saori Kudo**_

Capítulo 5:

El jolgorio del cumpleaños de Rin se notó en el pueblo hasta el día siguiente. Todavía no se acostumbraban a las ideas festivas a las que Kagome los atraía con sus costumbres de la época futura. Unió bastante más a los aldeanos y muchos miraron con aprobación la cercanía de los jóvenes que prometían ser los futuros representantes del pueblo.

Rin y Kokaku no habían podido ocultar muy bien el nuevo trato que estaban teniendo. Mientras todos "sorprendían" a la muchacha y la saludaban, el guerrero permanecía a su lado. No dejaban de conversarse al oído y muchas veces se olvidaban que andaban de las manos. A todos los alegraba, sobre todo a Sango por su hermano pequeño. Kagome también, pero Inuyasha no pudo ocultarle por mucho tiempo su conversación con su hermano y comenzó a analizar nuevamente la situación de su protegida.

Mientras todos celebraban, Inuyasha le pidió a Sango y Miroku que vigilaran a sus dos hijos mientras conversaba con Kagome. En la privacidad de su hogar le explicó sobre los contados encuentros que había tenido con Sesshomaru por Rin y su opinión personal de lo que pasaba entre el demonio y la humana. Kagome comprendió que la situación era mucho, mucho, mucho más delicada de lo que Inuyasha, Sesshomaru o la misma Rin pensaban.

No quiso dejar el caso en manos de su esposo. En serio, lo amaba, pero sensibilidad no era su segundo nombre, ni tercero, ni vigésimo. Así que en la tarde del día siguiente, salía discretamente a buscar a Rin en los alrededores. La encontró sola en un pequeño lago que había cerca. Le extrañó verla en ese estado. Miraba hacia el cielo despejado con tanta ensoñación que nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de ella hasta que Kagome toco su hombro.

-Kagome.-Susurró Rin despertando poco a poco de su reflexión.-Lo siento estoy recordando lo bien que lo pasé ayer.

-Me lo imagino, fue una gran noche.-Dijo Kagome sonriendo a pesar de lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Pasa algo? Es bastante raro que puedas estar sin Inuyasha espiando, o los pequeños rondandote.-Dijo Rin mirando a todos lados buscando al medio demonio.

-Es que sabe que estoy aquí y le pedí expresamente que no nos interrumpiera.-La sacerdotisa se acomodó con sus piernas desnudas dentro del lago.-¿Quieres hablar de algo? ¿Kohaku, la aldea…Sesshomaru?

Con ver la expresión culpable de la adolescente, Kagome supo que había acertado de lleno. Seguro que incluso estaba pensando en eso antes de notar su presencia. Se dejaron de mirar de reojo y quedaron frente una a la otra. Kagome amaba conversar en complicidad con Rin, se imaginaba que así estaría en años futuros con Eri, su hija menor. Quizás por eso siempre acogió con tanto cariño a Rin, la quería más con una hija que como hermana.

-Cuando volví a mi cabaña después de la fiesta, encontré un regalo envuelto.-Dijo Rin con lentitud tocándose suavemente el cabello y Kagome vio una diadema de plata adornando su cabello.-Lo encontré tan hermoso que no pude evitar usarlo. Pero…desde que lo vi he pensado que ha sido un regalo de Sesshomaru, digo el señor…

-Creo que no habrá problema con que lo llamemos por su nombre estando las dos, Rin.-Dijo comprensiva.-Es un hermoso regalo, quien te lo dio debe apreciarte mucho.

-Eso mismo pensé…y es lo que me complica la existencia. Todos me han regalado algo y no creo que alguien pueda darse la libertad de darme algo como esto… ¿viste la diadema? Hasta yo me di cuenta que es finísima…

-Pero…

-Pero lo único que me hace dudar que sea Sesshomaru es lo que representa para mí. Tú lo dijiste, es de carácter muy emocional. ¡Y él es todo menos eso! Además, no lo he visto desde que me fui de su castillo. Si hubiese venido me hubiese visto, y si no quiso verme, ¿para qué esta diadema?-Rin se explicaba tan rápido como le permitía su lengua, dando algo cómico al asunto que trataban.

-Respira, Rin. Relájate para que puedas pensar mucho mejor. Necesito que estés muy atenta a lo que te diga, ¿vale?-Le acarició la mejilla Kagome en un gesto maternal.

-¿Sabes algo? Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime…-Rogó Rin como una niña pequeña, olvidando que había cumplido dieciséis años.

-¿Qué pasa con Kohaku?-Preguntó Kagome torturando un momento más a su alumna.

Rin suspiró pesadamente. Realmente tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Kagome.-Hace unos días me pidió ser su novia y yo…le pedí tiempo. Ayer volvió a preguntármelo y le volví a pedir tiempo, pero…lo besé.-Se tapó la cara con las manos sonrojada.-Yo lo besé, di mi primer beso, ¿entiendes?-siguió hablando con la cara tapada.

-¿Qué sientes por él?-Dijo con curiosidad inocente Kagome para ayudar a Rin a ser completamente sincera con ella.

-Me gusta. Mucho. Es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. No es tanto como sea conmigo (que es fenomenal), si no como es con todos. Nunca pensé que después de todo lo que vivió por Naraku fuese capaz de ser tan valorable.-Rin se sonrojaba cada vez más con cada palabra, pero involuntariamente se veía confesándose con Kagome.-

-¿Y qué sientes por Sesshomaru?-Preguntó la sacerdotisa sonriendo delicadamente.-Por eso no has aceptado ni negado la proposición de Kohaku, ¿no?

Rin bajó su rostro, ahora pálido por el cambio brusco de tema. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora mientras se mordía el labio, tratando de encontrar las palabras que se adecuasen a lo que sentía y pensaba. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que no aceptaba a Kohaku? ¿Era por Sesshomaru? ¿Por ese demonio que extrañaba y que no la había ido a ver en un año?

-El siempre estuvo conmigo.-Susurró lentamente sintiendo escozor en los ojos.-Se hizo cargo de mí y mis irresponsables acciones cuando era niña. Me trajo de la muerte dos veces, una arriesgando su propia vida. Siempre pensé que era como mi padre antes de que muriese. Pero, cuando llegamos al castillo, me dejó sola mientras salía a batalla. Yo lo extrañaba a mares y las veces que me veía, los abrazos que yo le daba se sentían tan bien…Pero no era mi lugar, y creo que así me di cuenta de que no era que me sintiera incómoda en el castillo, si no que la imagen que tenía de Sesshomaru era la que se amoldaba a la niña huérfana que salvó. Pero hace un año no era lo mismo...después de reconocer que nuestro trato era especial, que quizás él también tuviese sentimientos que no iban con lo paternal que era conmigo.

-Oh, Rin…sabías…lo que significaba.-El pecho de Kagome se oprimió al ver las lágrimas de la pequeña Rin rodeando sus mejillas.

-Me di cuenta cuando me vi deseando abrazarlo como tú lo hacías con Inuyasha, supongo que hice las asociaciones.-Dijo sin quebrar la voz, pero sin dejar de llorar.-Pero lo conozco tan bien, aunque no es necesario conocerlo tanto para darse cuenta de que nunca cambiará conmigo, menos yo siendo humana. ¿Qué ganaba quedándome allí, aparte de sufrir por su ausencia?

Kagome sólo la abrazó. No consideró decir nada por el momento, sólo apoyarla. Era mucho más difícil de lo que ella misma pensaba. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo ayudarle? Pobre pequeña Rin…la entendía tanto…el sufrimiento por el primer amor. Daría todos sus poderes espirituales por cambiar la actitud del medio hermano de Inuyasha, pero sabía que necesitaría mucho más que eso para lograrlo.

-Ya pequeña…has sabido luchar muy bien por ti misma.-La hizo mirar directamente a sus ojos.-Pero ahora no estás sola, ¿está bien? Cuentas conmigo, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, Rin, puedes hablarme de todos tus tormentos sin dudar.

-Es que Kagome…su ausencia aún duele.-Dijo Rin quebrando al fin su voz con el llanto.-Si no fuese por ustedes, por Kohaku…no me imagino que hubiese hecho.

-Tranquila. A ver si ahora me escuchas lo que te tengo que decir. Tienes que ser bien fuerte y valiente como lo has sido todo este tiempo, ¿bien?-Dijo Kagome subiendo los ánimos de Rin que sonrió de medio lado involuntariamente.

-Trataré-Dijo Rin limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón. Sesshomaru fue quien te dio esa diadema.-Confesó Kagome con suavidad.-Ha venido creo que tres veces, pero ha conversado con Inuyasha. Ayer te trajo esto por tu cumpleaños.

Después de toda la emoción que había vivido en esos minutos, Rin no se extrañó de sólo haber asentido con la cabeza. El análisis que había hecho ella misma del gran demonio le mostró lo obvio que podía resultar que él fuera quien le regaló esa diadema.

-¿Qué puedo hacer si viene por mí y no me quiere ver? Tiene que ser mucha necesidad para estar con Inuyasha un segundo.-Trató de mostrar algo de humor a pesar de que le volvían a salir lágrimas.

-Debes decirle lo que sientes, Rin.-La adolescente le respondió alzando las cejas.-Ya sé que Sesshomaru da miedo y que puede que te escuche más el viento que él, pero tienes que botar todo lo que llevas dentro. Tienes que seguir con tu vida y guardar tus sentimientos no te va a ayudar.

-No sé…-Dudó Rin mordiéndose el labio.-No sé que ganaré con todo esto.

-¡Tu vida! ¡Ganarás tu vida!-Se exasperó la sacerdotisa.-Podrás sentirte mucho mejor para seguir con tu vida. Con Sesshomaru, con Kohaku, sola, no sé. Pero sabrás que has hecho todo lo posible por seguir a tu corazón.

Rin bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de morderse el labio, pensando en si Kagome tenía razón. Claro, le tenía un miedo horroroso a enfrentarse a Sesshomaru, quizás hasta dejaba de importarle ella. Pero debía cerrar ese ciclo. Si pensaba a cada rato la oportunidad que estaba perdiendo con Kohaku, por su indecisión.

Miró nuevamente a Kagome. Le miró con determinación. Con la misma que el día anterior había decidido besar a Kohaku. También, abrazo con sus manos las de la sacerdotisa, agradeciendo profundamente toda esa ayuda que le estaba brindando. No sabía Kagome cuanto la había ayudado a ser como era ahora.

-Lo haré, hablaré con él.-Dijo Rin sonriendo levemente.

-¡Perfecto! Es lo mejor, te lo aseguro. Le diré a Inuyasha que lo busque por si anda cerca…

-Eso no es necesario, Kagome.-Interrumpió Rin con suavidad.-Ah-Un siempre sabe dónde está Sesshomaru, así que le pediré a él que me lleve.

-¿No será peligroso?-Dudó la sacerdotisa.-

-No, siempre Ah-Un me protege, sabe cuando hay peligro cercano y me aleja. Siempre ha sido así.-Explicó Rin levantándose y arreglándose el peinado.

-¿Irás ahora?-Se sorprendió.

-Es lo mejor, para aprovechar la valentía que tengo. Además, no quiero alargar más todo esto. Tú lo dijiste, debo seguir con mi vida.-Dijo Rin silbando fuerte hacia el cielo.

-Rin, una última cosa.-Dijo Kagome angustiada por lo que tenía que decir.-No esperes que esto termine con seguridad en un "final feliz", se algo objetiva en esto.

Asintió con dolor. Hizo unos tres silbidos más y apareció Ah-Un. Lo único que podría mantenerla en contacto con él. Subió a su lomo y le susurró que la llevara con Sesshomaru. Al parecer hasta el demonio de dos cabezas se había sorprendido por la petición, pero no dudó en elevar el vuelo. Se despidió con la mano de Kagome jurándole que iba a volver muy pronto, que sólo iba a hablar y volvía. Se le oprimió el pecho muy fuerte y hasta se asustó de que le diera uno de esos ataques que hablaba Kagome de su tiempo.

Maldición, por fin lo vería. No sabía cómo iba a terminar eso…

:-:-:-:-:-CONTINUARÁ-:-:-:-:-:

¡Shit! Ya sé deben odiarme! Paso casi dos meses sin publicar un capítulo y como si fuera poco, no publico lo que dije que iba a publicar. Para los que no recuerdan, dije que en este capítulo iba a estar el reencuentro de Sesshomaru y Rin. Pero no fue así. Bueno, saben que este fic es de capítulos cortos y no quise alargar tanto este. Además, tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir con la universidad (de hecho este capítulo lo escribí en vez de estudiar Microbiología y Fisiología), así que igual quería dejarles un capítulo como agradecimiento por leer mi fic.

En cuanto a la historia… ¿Les gusta esta Rin más decidida? ¿Se nota el cambio de edad? Pero, no deja de ser Rin. La pequeña Rin. Kagome siempre me ha gustado para ser de hermana mayor de Rin, tan lindas las dos. Y bueno…al igual que Kagome, les digo desde ya que "no esperen que esto termine con seguridad en un final feliz", porque ni la autora lo sabe. Y que más pueden esperar si todo depende de Sesshomaru. ¿Será realmente así? Ya verán en el próximo capítulo. SI O SI EL REENCUENTRO.

Gracias a todos los que leen. Y en especial a estos que dejare en negrita por darse el tiempo de dejar Reviews:

**GABRIEL**

**Sake's Evil22**

**Dulce Locurilla**

**Guest (por 2)**

**yuric09**

**Lau Cullen Swan**

Muchas gracias! No olviden los reviews que alimentan mis manos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que espero sea dentro de un mes máximo. See you!

**Saori Kudo** 22-05-13


	6. Chapter 6

_**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi. (Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca puse esto. :D)**_

_**Si Quieres Te Vas**_

_**Por Saori Kudo**_

Capítulo 6:

Sentía una gran presión en su pecho, fruto de la enorme mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos que la rondaban. Ah-Un la llevaba tranquilamente por el cielo como si la situación fuese la más normal del mundo. Estaba tan perceptiva que cualquier detalle era captado por ella, e inventaba que algo tendría que ver con el demonio que sabía, vería en breve.

Rin, después de conversar con Kagome, había dejado de llorar. Pensaba que llorar significaba la posibilidad de arrepentirse, de correr hacia atrás y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero, ya estaba lo suficientemente herida y decidida para arrepentirse. Ese día, sería sincera y empezaría con una etapa nueva en su vida. Con Sesshomaru o sin Sesshomaru.

Ah-Un descendió muy pronto. Eso a Rin le extrañó, ya que pensaba que llegaría de noche a donde estuviese el demonio. No habría demorado veinte minutos. Eso le complicó un poco, porque tendría que ordenarse la cabeza antes de lo planeado. Quería que el sufrimiento fuese lo más corto posible.

Lo vio desde la copa de los árboles mientras bajaba con Ah-Un. Estaba tranquilamente sentado en un árbol mirando un punto indefinido sin inmutarse por su llegada. Rin bajó de Ah-Un y caminó hasta quedar frente a Sesshomaru. Su rostro se tornó nostálgico al ser correspondida por la mirada dorada y profunda del demonio, que taladraba su mirada oscura. Rogó por no llorar.

-No pienses que he perdido el respeto por ti, pero…te he extrañado mucho, Sesshomaru.-Dijo Rin destilando dulzura por todo su cuerpo.-Da igual donde esté, siempre espero volver a verte.

El rostro de Sesshomaru por fin cambió. Una leve arruga en cada uno de sus párpados al abrirse un poco más. Rin aprovechó ese silencio para sentarse completamente frente al demonio de la manera más cómoda. Podría haber jurado que él quería decir algo.

-¿El señor Jaken está lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos?-Preguntó Rin rompiendo el silencio.-Me gustaría que lo que vengo a decirte sólo lo escuches tú.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-Preguntó por fin Sesshomaru firmemente.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber. Para eso estoy aquí, para saber que está pasando con nosotros, Sesshomaru. Espero que seas algo más conversador que otras veces. –Respondió Rin encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me hables así Rin. Soy muy superior para que me trates como a un igual.-Reprendió Sesshomaru alzando la ceja con molestia.

-Te hablo así, y lo seguiré haciendo, porque sé lo que quiero. Sé lo que quiero y sé que puede ocurrir aquí, estoy preparada para todo. Y si hago esto, es porque creo que no hay ninguna diferencia entre el demonio más poderoso de la Tierra y una simple campesina humana.

A ti, te debo mi vida entera. Todo lo que soy hoy, fue gracias a ti. Puede que seas el demonio más frío de todos, pero fue ese demonio el que me salvó la vida muchas veces. Serás siempre, la persona más importante para mí a la cual siempre pensaré.

Rin detuvo su discurso para darle a Sesshomaru un tiempo de reflexión sobre lo que le había dicho. Era su manera más rápida de decirle lo que sentía por él, pero no sabía si llegaría a entenderla bien. Su garganta estaba llena de palabras que quería decir.

-Te quiero. Te quiero como nosotros, los humanos, le decimos a querer estar con alguien por siempre porque son felices juntos. Eso es lo que realmente siento y por eso me fui hace un año de tu castillo, para ver si algo cambiaba. Pero, el extrañarte a muerte me indica que nada ha cambiado.

-Soy un demonio, no entiendo esos sentimentalismos de humanos.-Soltó Sesshomaru alejando su mirada de la de Rin.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, sólo lo siento. Y quiero saber si a ti te pasa lo mismo. Porque no puedo decir que sea normal el trato preferencial que he tenido de ti todo este tiempo, porque sé que eres "demasiado superior" para ir al infierno por una simple humana. ¡Y porque tiene que haber una razón para que en todo este año hayas estado tan cerca de mío y no te hayas presentado frente a mí! No puedes decir que no sientes por ser un demonio, tu padre fue un demonio puro que se enamoró. ¡Tienes que decirme lo que sientes!-Terminó exasperada Rin.

Se levantó del suelo y tomó distancia de Sesshomaru. No quería ver su cara en ese momento. Había planeado decirlo todo con tranquilidad y desarrollar bien lo que fue finalmente su relato. Hubiese deseado beber una gran cantidad de agua en ese momento, su garganta estaba seca.

-Un año con los humanos y te presentas de esa manera, Rin. Pensaba que eras distinta a ellos.

Rin formó sin volverse hacia él, una media sonrisa. Por lo menos era consciente de que la escuchaba. También, esperaba los comentarios que decía. Pero seguía en la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría después.

-Siempre he sido así. Que lo exprese es otra cosa. Y digamos que es tu culpa, siempre me has dejado decirte lo que pienso.-Dijo mirando el claro del lago que tenían cerca.

Un leve barullo sintió en su espalda, tuvo escalofríos. Sólo cuando sintió la respiración de Sesshomaru en su nuca, supo que él estaba detrás. Le causó un mar de nervios, pero quizás, fue lo que le hizo mirarlo a la cara.

-No es mi culpa que los humanos digan algo y hagan otra cosa.-Cerró un segundo los ojos.-Hueles a Kohaku. Estaba cerca de ustedes, cuando se besaron y pude sentirlo. Ahora, mi pregunta va hacia cómo dices sentir algo y finalmente haces algo.

-¿Cómo…?-Se impresionó Rin.-Me quiere. Kohaku realmente me quiere. No puedo evitar agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero tampoco puedo hacer nada más, si realmente te quiero a ti.

Sesshomaru sin apenas realizar un movimiento arrinconó a Rin de espaldas a un árbol y la hizo subir los centímetros necesarios para quedar frente a frente. Al comienzo la adolescente se asustó, al creer que no podría respirar, pero luego descubrió que no era así. Miró hasta encandilarse con los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru e inconscientemente llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia su fuerte rostro.

-Nadie me enseñó a mentir, así que no sé cómo se hace. Esto hubiese sido más fácil si supiera mentir.-No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo al sentir la suavidad del centenario hombre.-Desde pequeña, siempre he querido estar a tu lado. Lo que me pregunto es si tú quieres que esté a tu lado.

Podía sentirse orgullosa, nadie en su vida había visto tanta gestualidad en Sesshomaru como ella lo había visto ese día. Se dejaba acariciar, a pesar de estar tomando sus ojos el color rojo demoníaco. Pero no la soltaba, la mantenía cerca. A Rin le entró una inmensa incertidumbre, no sabía que iba a pasar. Pero no podía evitar decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

-Quiero ser feliz, Sesshomaru. Contigo o sin ti. No puedo darme el lujo de esperar tanto tiempo. No soy inmortal como tú. Y si mi felicidad está con el hombre que está esperando una respuesta de mi parte, yo estaré bien porque es la persona perfecta para mí. Con él puede que me case, tenga una familia, tenga una vida. Pero tú…

Sesshomaru se acercó más a ella. Olió con toda libertad el cuello de la chica de cabellos negros, haciendo que toda la piel de Rin reaccionase inconscientemente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el demonio tomó control de su boca con brusquedad. Rin colapsó por el mar de sentimientos que le recorrían el cuerpo. Su aliento, su piel, su lengua, sus ojos que se intercalaban entre el dorado y el rojo; todo lo sintió y como una pequeña muñeca de trapo se dejó manipular.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo así. Intercambiaron el aliento y así evitaron el separarse. Rin se dejó vencer por el mareo que sintió en su cabeza. Tenía miedo de caerse y se aferró fuertemente a Sesshomaru. No podía pensar, necesitaba pensar. Eso era lo más sorprendente que le había pasado en su vida. Ni se acordaba por qué estaba ahí. Sólo recordaba por quién estaba ahí.

-Sesshomaru… -Rin trató de ordenar su cabeza. Sonrió por lo que creía que era su estupidez.-¿Esto no es un sí, eh?

-Debería hacerte mi esclava, debería haberlo hecho desde el comienzo. Soy el descendiente de Inu no Taisho. Soy el demonio más poderoso…

-Bájame, por favor.-Interrumpió Rin rompiendo lo que podría en alguna parte del mundo sería el "encanto del momento"

Sesshomaru la miró con extrañeza, pero le hizo caso.

-No voy a ser tu esclava. Nunca lo he sido ni nunca lo haré. Sólo a ti te importa a esta altura ser un demonio. Si eres el más poderoso no sé a quién debes darle explicaciones.-Rin suspiró.-Es mejor que me vaya. Creo que debo dejarte a Ah-Un desde ahora, no necesitarás que me siga nunca más.

Se volvió a abrazar al cuerpo del demonio, como cuando era pequeña. Sólo que esta vez sus intenciones eran mucho menos inocentes. Recordó todo lo que había vivido con Sesshomaru desde que la revivió con su espada hasta ese día y el beso que le había dado. El recordarlo con tanto cariño hizo que llorara, como debería haberlo hecho desde que se reencontró con Sesshomaru. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el demonio el abrazo con un solo brazo.

-Eres el humano que más conozco y a la vez el que menos entiendo.-Susurró Sesshomaru.-Viniste en mi busca y ahora te vas.

-Nunca me he ido. Nunca he querido irme, sólo que tú me has dejado ir.-También susurró Rin alejándose de él.-Como estabas relativamente cerca, no me será difícil volver a la aldea. No sé cuando te vuelva a ver, pero te veré. Gracias por escucharme y sobre todo por hablarme.

Se levantó todo lo que pudo con los pies y besó brevemente la mejilla de Sesshomaru. Le dio un último vistazo y emprendió camino de regreso a la aldea. No se fue triste ni feliz, si no muy extasiada por Sesshomaru. Quizás ese no sería el día que comenzara una nueva etapa como ella lo quería en un comienzo, pero sí había logrado nuevos cambios en su vida. Cambios muy notables en el demonio. No fue para nada una mala oportunidad.

Sesshomaru en cambio se quedó quieto viendo como Rin se alejaba de él. No lograba comprenderla nada y sólo se concentraba en la simple despedida que se mantenía tibia la mejilla. Se sintió satisfecho porque el olor de Rin había cambiado y se había desprendido de la de Kohaku para mezclarse con la del youkai, quedando mucho mejor y más profunda en su piel.

-Ah-Un.-Dijo el demonio sabiendo que Rin no escucharía a esa distancia.-Síguela y asegúrate que llegue bien. Luego vuelves conmigo.-Miró nuevamente hacia donde se había ido Rin, sintiendo todavía su presencia.-Tú también volverás.

:-:-:-:-:-CONTINUARÁ-:-:-:-:-:

¡Listo! ¡Al fin! Chan, Chan, Chan. Debo admitir que, si bien tenía pensado este reencuentro desde hace dos capítulos, escribirlos fue muy difícil, y eso que es corto. Pero digamos que humanizar sólo un poco a Sesshomaru, es un esfuerzo enorme si no quieres un demonio desconocido que al final parezca cachorro.

¡Está bien! Quiero opiniones, sobre Rin y (por sobre todo) sobre Sesshomaru. Eso quiere decir muchos reviews porque así puedo hacer un mejor siguiente capítulo. Hasta que no vea unos reviews lindos como los que he recibido, no subiré otro capítulo. Juajuajuajuajuajua..

Bueno, agradezco los reviews, sobre todo a los que los escribieron:

-karito

-JANET-KNUL

-yuric09

-Dulce Locurilla

-lisa

-Guest

Y a los que leen, pero no escriben, para que escriban un mensajito de cariño y amor. Si es cortito. No digan que no. Jajaja

Saori Kudo 19-07-2013


	7. Chapter 7

_**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi. **_

_**Si Quieres Te Vas**_

_**Por Saori Kudo**_

Capítulo 7:

Pasaron cerca de cuatro meses después de aquel inusual encuentro. Para no destrozarse tanto la cabeza, le pidió a Kagome que le enseñara como nunca antes las hierbas medicinales. Así podía tranquilizarse y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Obviamente moría de ganas de contarle a la sacerdotisa lo ocurrido en el bosque, y el primer día de entrenamiento Kagome no descansó hasta sacar toda la información posible.

Su rostro pasó desde la impresión a la indignación. Había sido un enorme paso todo lo que habían vivido, pero de ahí a quererla como esclava...el lado feminista poco aceptado en esa época de la historia brotó en Kagome y le dijo que a menos que Sesshomaru dejara de importarle eso de ser humano o demonio, no dejara llevarse por los encantos del youkai.

-Se te ocurrió elegir al más difícil, Rin. O eres masoquista o te gustan los retos.

Rin se preguntaba cual de las dos opciones era. Pero no encontraba tan divertido tener que rechazar a Kohaku. Evitó la conversación durante una semana y lo evitó a él directamente. Hasta que el mismo cazador tuvo que retenerla para enfrentarla. Ahí mismo comprendió que lo tenía a la espera de una respuesta, afirmativa. Fueron a un lugar solitario para conversar.

-¿Que pasa Rin? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Te ha pasado algo- preguntó Kohaku.

-No. Estoy bien. Es sólo que... No sé cómo decirte esto.-dijo Rin mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Es sobre nosotros?-

-Sí. Es que hace una semana vi a Sesshomaru...Kohaku lo que siento por él es muy fuerte. No puedo mentirte a ti.

Kohaku ensombreció su rostro y no alcanzó a sorprenderse. Rin hubiese dado cualquier cosa para no ver su tristeza, para poder haberle dicho que lo quería de la misma forma que él la quería. Pero tampoco podía mantener su ilusión, ya había hecho demasiado no contándole apenas término su encuentro con Sesshomaru.

-Kohaku, por favor. Dime que seguiremos siendo amigos a pesar de esto. Sería lo peor si te perdiera como amigo.- dijo Rin luchando por no dejar caer alguna lágrima loca.-No sabes cuánto me gustaría corresponderte. Pero...no sé. No puedo.

-No podemos seguir teniendo la misma amistad que antes.-dijo Kohaku dándole la espalda.-Puedo llegar a comprender lo que sientes por Sesshomaru, pero también tú debes comprender lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

Y costó mucho volver a sentirse cómodos entre ellos. Recién hacia un mes y medio habían vuelto a conversar. Esto se notó mucho al comienzo, por la gente que quería verlos de pareja se desilusionaron e incluso Sango se mostraba más fría con ella, a pesar de que su hermano le había pedido que no se entrometiese en sus asuntos con Rin. Sólo cuando Kagome habló con la cazadora esta fue consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo no correspondía.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza baja todas las reacciones de su ruptura con Kohaku. El único que nunca expreso nada, fue Inuyasha. Algo raro ya que sí algo tenía era la manía de no poder cerrar la boca. Sólo notaba como la observaba a la distancia desde un gran árbol.

Hasta qué un día le tocó charlar con él. Fue hacia la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome en busca de la última para consultar sobre unos brebajes, pero sólo se encontró al hanyou sentado mientras "pareciera dormir una siesta".

-Buenos días Inuyasha-Saludó Rin al medio demonio.

-Hola Rin. Kagome salió con los cachorros. Volverá al atardecer.-dijo Inuyasha sin mover nada más que sus labios.

Rin iba a agradecer la información y retirarse. Pero la falta de información de Sesshomaru le tenía preocupada. Habían pasado cuatro meses, y él le había dicho que se verían en poco tiempo. Piensa en que es poco tiempo para un demonio inmortal, en todo caso.

-Gracias, Inuyasha. Quería preguntarte a ti sí sabías si Sesshomaru estaba por los alrededores. No lo he visto, y a lo mejor ha hablado contigo.

Inuyasha cambió su posición de relajo por sus dorados ojos abiertos y levantado completamente. No representaba una amenaza, pero nunca se sabía con ese par de hermanos.

-La última vez que lo vi, fue para tu cumpleaños y dejó claro que no iba a visitarme a mi más. Lo he podido oler, por supuesto; su egocentrismo se huele a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Pero no ha estado por acá, ni menos ha hablado con nadie.-vio como Rin bajaba con algo de tristeza su cara.-Si quieres estar tanto con él, no deberías esperar a qué venga por ti, ve tu misma por él.

Rin lo miró como sí lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo más extraño, o como sí hubiese hablado en un idioma distinto. ¿Irse ella? ¿Después de todo el discurso que le había plantado Kagome sobre la mujer? ¿Después de todo el avance que había hecho al besar al demonio? Inuyasha estaba...

-No, no estoy loco.-Dijo Inuyasha leyendo la mirada de Rin.-Podemos ser completamente distintos, pero sé de lo que hablo. Tus labios ahora tienen el sello de Sesshomaru sin duda, y eso significa que has sido la persona de más cercanía que tiene. Puedes seguir demostrando tu poder sobre él estando al lado de él. Yo, me llevo mejor con los humanos porque los demonios me odiaban, pero a Sesshomaru le pasa todo lo contrario. Por eso no piensa despojarse con facilidad su estatus del demonio más poderoso y toda esa chulería que dicen de él. – Su gesto se volvió ofendido, como si lo que hacía era un enorme esfuerzo por darle una ayuda a su hermanastro.-Ya me harte de decirle que sentir amor por una humana es lo mejor, pero mejor cortarle las orejas y te escucha más. Sí quieres cambiarlo, debes tener paciencia.

-¿Lo dice el demonio más paciente, no?- Inuyasha bufó por la actitud de Rin frente a su consejos- Tengo miedo de no poder contar con ustedes por la distancia.

-Pues no nos moveremos mucho de aquí. No tienes que preocuparte si lo que quieres es estar con el odioso.

Rin sonrió con sinceridad le primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos brillaron a la vez que planeaba rápidamente en su cabeza. Ahora la idea de Inuyasha no parecía nada loca. De hecho, puede que tuviese sentido y esos cuatro meses fueron una pérdida de tiempo esperando.

-Tienes razón. Me iré. Volveré al castillo de Sesshomaru. ¡Gracias! ¡Dile a Kagome que cuando llegue me vaya a ver para despedirme!

-¿Qué te vas ahora?-El medio demonio se impresionó demasiado de lo fácil que era convencer a la adolescente.

-¿No era alguien muy parecido a ti que decía que si quería estar con Sesshomaru debía ir con él para aprovechar mi ventaja?-Rin alzó las cejas ante la reacción de Inuyasha.

-Pues sí. Pero no creía que fueras tan literal como Kagome.-Soltó el hanyou encogiéndose de hombros.-Vete en unos días. Piénsalo bien.

-Es que lo he estado pensando hace cuatro meses. Ahora no me alejaré de él, hasta que él mismo se aburra de mí.-Dijo Rin sonriendo con inocencia.-Quizás si tengo una muy buena ventaja con Sesshomaru, pueda convencerlo que baje de esa nube de poder. O que por lo menos mire hacia abajo. ¡Muchas gracias Inuyasha! ¡Ha sido la mejor conversación que he tenido contigo!

Se fue corriendo a todo lo que daba mientras escuchaba de fondo a Inuyasha.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a Sesshomaru que yo te dije todo esto!

:-:-:-:-:-CONTINUARÁ-:-:-:-:-:

Deben perdonar a esta pobre autora que ha cambiado los vicios de la vida (excepto el alcohol) por el amor a mis estudios universitarios. Ahora me espanté al ver que no actualizaba desde julio, siendo que subía un capítulo por mes. Así que pido muchos perdones. Este capítulo es cortísimo, pero me ha costado trabajo. No por falta de inspiración, si no porque no fui escribiendo en mi iPhone mientras estaba en clases, cosa de no demorar al pasarlo al limpio. Así que igual comprendo que hayan dejado sólo tres amorosos reviews. ¡Ámenlo mucho! A este capítulo, me refiero.

Pero bueno, vamos al contenido del asunto. Como dije anteriormente, el capítulo es corto. Hay un lapso de cuatro meses y los hechos más importante son los que se han mostrado ahora. O sea, me dio por una Kagome feminista y a la vez enamorada del amor, así que la dejé así para que no me desequilibrara su imagen en este capítulo. También me hubiese gustado hacer algo más largo de Rin y Kohaku, pero también pensé que hay cosas que como son dolorosas lo hacemos lo más breve posible. Lo que sí fue muy divertido, fue imaginar el aporte de Inuyasha en esto. Cuesta más que Sesshomaru sonriendo, lo juro. Pero ahí deje plasmado lo que me imaginé y lo que pude, dado el tiempo, espero que también este tópico les haya gustado.

Y en el próximo…bueno, obviamente no está escrito. Pero tengo ideas, ya saben, Rin se quiere y se va a ir al castillo de Sesshomaru. Hay que saber que conchales ha hecho Sesshomaru esos cuatro meses (porque hasta a mí me dejó con curiosidad por determinación en su última frase del capítulo anterior. Pero aviso, estos van siendo los últimos capítulos. No sé qué tan último, pero uno de los últimos.

Agradezco sus reviews, los mentales, los verbales y los escritos. Espero que sigan llegando ahora que he subido un nuevo capítulo. Sobre todo a los guachis o buajaja cuyo seudónimo ya me dejó claro sus impresiones del capítulo 6, karito que ya leeras al baka Sesshomaru para el próximo y Sumotori que ha demostrado esa bipolaridad que tanto me gusta detectar en un review.

¡Espero que les guste!

Saori Kudo 08-10-2013


End file.
